


[Podfic] Night Wolf

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is gone, Carlos is terrified, and his main form of communication comes from Stiles, a lieutenant in Tamika Flynn's army, and his wolf.</p><p><b>NOTE:</b> This podfic features Carlos/Cecil as the main pairing, with background Derek/Stiles and Allison/Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Night Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077717) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent Greeniron.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV-TW%5D%20Night%20Wolf.mp3) | **Size:** 18.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:37
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV-TW%5D%20Night%20Wolf.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:37

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
